Harry Potter y el retorno al Valle Godric
by Anthony Golds
Summary: ATENCION SPOILERS! contiene informacion sobre el sexto libro de la saga!.Harry Potter y el retono al valle Godric es una traduccion el autor original es Erin10. Novela sobre el septimo libro. ¿Que hara Harry despues de lo ocurrido en el sexto libro?
1. Sonríe aunque tu corazón este roto…

**Harry Potter y el retorno al Valle Godric por Erin10.**

Esto es una traducción de un fic en ingles.

**¡Peligro Spoilers:** Este fic contiene expoliers de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. ¡Si usted no ha leído HPM, no lea este fic¡No tendrá sentido y yo no quiero estropear HPM a nadie¡Considérese advertido¡Yo no seré responsable si usted lo lee!

**Disclaimer**¡todo pertenece a J.K Rowling¡Yo no poseo nada¡Esto se escribe puramente para mi propio placer, después de que mi cordura dependa del último libro!

**Capítulo Uno: Sonríe aunque tu corazón este roto…**

Un joven estaba asomado en la ventana de su dormitorio, parecía que miraba a las personas que pasaban, pero la verdad era que, el hombre estaba demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos para percatarse de las personas que pasaban por la calle. El nombre del joven es Harry Potter, y él era casualmente, un Mago. El era el "Chico que vivió" y "El Escogido" en el sentido literal. Era su deber de hacer justicia con el mago más oscuro de la era, matarlo, o ser matado, porque de esa manera eran las cosas.

El pensó que eso no lo molestaría más, incluso si el destino no hubiera decidido forzarlo a hacer este papel como el defensor de todo lo bueno y puro, era todavía un papel que él habría escogido de propia decisión. El director Dumbledore le había mostrado la verdad de esta declaración a él mismo antes de su muerte. El lo había forzado a verlo, Harry se forzó a abrir sus propios ojos y reconocer la verdad que había tratado de suprimir por mucho tiempo. No era el deber de Harry, era su placer.

El director había sido la persona más inteligente y brillante que tuvo el placer de conocer Harry, y ahora sabia que el Mundo de Mágico vería a Harry como su sucesor. Un papel que él intentaría vivir.

El cruzó los brazos delante de él y cambió en una posición más cómoda. Por respeto a su viejo mentor él había decidido volver a la residencia de los Dursley, por un breve tiempo. El estaba seguro aquí, hasta que él tuviera la edad, y él necesitó tiempo de decidir cual seria su plan de acción. El estaba solo; él no tendría un adulto para protegerlo ahora.

El sólo necesitaba permanecer alrededor lo suficiente para la boda de Bill y Fleur, que sería el día antes de su cumpleaños, y entonces su aventura sería en serio y él tomaría el papel de buscar las tres Horcrux restante que Voldermort había saturado con su alma dentro. Había habido originalmente seis de ellas (no inclusive el que reside en su cuerpo actual), pero ya no mas.

Harry y Dumbledore destruyeron dos Horcrux (el anillo de Marvolo y el diario de Riddle), quedaban cuatro, pero una persona con las iniciales R.A.B había destruido aparentemente otro (un medallón), el tendría que encontrar las otras y tenia curiosidad por saber quien era esa misteriosa persona. Había también otro asunto la venganza que Harry pensó tomar. En sus viajes buscaría a Severus Snape y lo mataría.

Severus Snape, que se llamó el Príncipe Mestizo, era completamente responsable de varias muertes de personas. Las muertes eran de personas que Harry había adorado, había respetado y había admirado. Harry había contado con: su madre y padre, su Padrino Sirius, y recientemente, Albus Dumbledore, que había sido mentor de Harry y el director de la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin él, Harry sabía que Hogwarts nunca sería el mismo otra vez. Esto era, si la escuela abría otra vez, y si los padres creían seguro mandar a sus niños a la escuela con ningún mago omnisciente protegiéndolos.

Todos habían llorado con lágrimas amargas la noche en que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado; de hecho, la nación todavía lloraba la muerte de una persona tan brillante. Harry supo que él siempre lo haría. Se distrajo por un sonido de picotear en la ventana. Era Pig el búho de Ron. Tomó rápidamente la carta del diminuto búho.

_H._

El acontecimiento será muy pronto ahora el Rompedor esta todavía inestable en pie. El Rompedor se comporta casi tan agradable como usted lo hacía hace uno año. Digamos apenas que él tiene muy, muy mal genio. Aparte de que tendremos que esperar y tendremos que ver.

H, incluso si crees que debe hacer lo que vas ha hacer para razones de seguridad, yo sólo quiero que sepas que te estaré esperando. Confié en mí cuando le digo que ni Corner ni Dean estuvieron tan cerca como usted. Nuestro sentimiento es verdadero. No sientas jamás que estás solo, y cuando hayas terminado tu deber, cualquier cosa que estéis a punto de hacer, regresad a nosotros. Regresa a mí, sano y salvo.

Con amor,

Alguien que se relajó y te permitió ver la verdad solamente por un breve instante.

Harry entendió el código inmediatamente. La carta era de Ginny Weasley, su ex-novia. El la adoraba. Bill Weasley actuaba más agresivamente y de humor cambiadizo a causa de la mordedura de Greyback (una mordedura de hombre lobo que ocurrió mientras el hombre estuviera en la forma humana), y su boda con Fleur debía ser el 30 de Julio. Ginny decía que ella lo esperaría, porque ella entendió por qué no podría estar con ella ahora. Ella decía que los dos tuvieron una comprensión muy buena entre los dos, y que las palabras no eran siempre necesarias. Ella trataba de decírselo, la comprensión era el amor, y que ella lo adora, y todavía lo quiere pero respetaría sus deseos.

El necesitaba oír que ella más que él estaba dispuesta a admitir, y un pequeño peso se alivió de su corazón. El ahora luchaba por algo, su vida, y su derecho de adorar a Ginny, porque él nunca podría parar de adorarla.

* * *

¡Hola! Esto es una traducción del fic en inglés "Harry Potter and the Return to Godric's Hollow" escrito por Erin10. Todo procede de su cabeza y yo solo me remito a traducir lo que leo, para que los que no sepáis tanto de ingles podáis leer lo que otros si podemos. Por cierto perdon por si hay algun error de traducción es mi primer fic traducido,.


	2. Planes de acción

**Harry Potter y el retorno al Valle Godric por Erin10.**

Esto es una traducción de un fic en ingles.

**¡Peligro Spoilers:** Este fic contiene expoliers de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. ¡Si usted no ha leído HPM, no lea este fic¡No tendrá sentido y yo no quiero estropear HPM a nadie¡Considérese advertido¡Yo no seré responsable si usted lo lee!

**Disclaimer**¡todo pertenece a J.K Rowling¡Yo no poseo nada¡Esto se escribe puramente para mi propio placer, después de que mi cordura dependa del último libro!

Capítulo Dos: Planes de Acción.

Una semana después Harry empacaba su baúl, había permanecido en la casa de los Dursley las primeras tres semanas de julio, y en nueve días Bill Weasley se casaría con Fleur. Al terminar de recoger arrastró se baúl escaleras abajo, y entonces subió rápidamente las escaleras y recogió la jaula de Hedwig, él la había mandado a la Madriguera. se sentó y puso la jaula encima del baúl y miró alrededor, esta sería la última vez que vería la residencia de los Dursley. El no volvería jamás aquí otra vez. Fue a la cocina, su tía Petunia estaba de espaldas a él, ella hacía el desayuno, su tío y su primo estaban sentados en la mesa.

"Salgo ahora. Dudo que yo los vea otra vez." Les dijo fuertemente, "gracias por tenerme aquí." El se rió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo gracioso de la situación¿Qué mas les daba a esas personas si se iba? Absolutamente nada. Sin esperar una respuesta salió de la cocina, sacó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a la calle. Cogió su varita, y con un estallido, el autobús Noctámbulo apareció.

"Hola soy Arnold Pearson y yo seré su conductor esta mañana…" Harry cabeceó impacientemente, "Sí… Sí¿Stan no fue liberado todavía?" Preguntó cortando al chico, había recordado que ese Rufus Scrimgeour había detenido a Stan Shunpike hacía varios meses. Arnold negó con la cabeza, "no Señor." Harry sacudió la cabeza y se montó en el autobús. "Scrimgeour tiene mucho que responder por hacer eso. Lléveme a Ottery San Catchpole, La Madriguera." Le dijo a Arnold que estaba bastante sorprendido de que Harry hubiera ensuciado el nombre del Ministro.

"Muy bien Señor. Traeré su equipaje a bordo. Esto será tres galeones y un Sickle." Harry cabeceó y pagó al hombre, se dio cuenta de que las camas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había sillas. Se sentó en el lugar más cercano el conductor Ernie. Miró hacia la casa de los Dursley. Su tía estaba mirando por la ventana y lo estaba buscando. El recordó que los Muggles no podían ver el autobús Noctámbulo, y que parecería que había desaparecido a simple vista, ella miro hacia el cielo al final, y dijo algo acerca de su rara anormalidad. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Arnold no dejaba de mirar a Harry, y Harry no sabía si eso era una cosa buena o no. "¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba usted Señor?" El le preguntó finalmente. Harry sonrió levemente, "no lo hice, pero me llamo James, James Evans." Harry se aseguró de que su flequillo cubría su cicatriz en forma de relámpago, y miró fijamente por la ventana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Quién es?" Una voz ansiosa preguntó, Harry hizo una mueca, la Sra. Weasley sonó bastante asustada. "Soy yo Sra. Weasley. Harry." El oyó un suspiro leve, pero la puerta no se abrió.

¿ "Usted querría que le diga algo que sólo yo sé Sra. Weasley? Entonces quizás usted me puede decir algo que usted sabe acerca de mí, pero algo que no se sepa comúnmente?" El preguntó recordando lo que el Sr. Weasley había insistido que hiciera Molly Weasley el año pasado. "Sí Harry."

"El verano antes de mi quinto año, usted dijo que Sirius era tan bueno como su hijo." El susurró.

"Tu postre favorito es pastel de arándanos." Ella cuchicheó y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Ella señaló con su varita sus pertenencias y las levito adentro, apartándose para que Harry pasara. Entonces cerró la puerta.

¡"Es bueno verle Harry, pero usted no debe estar vagando por hay solo! Algo podría haber sucedido!" Ella lo regañó. Harry se encogió levemente por su tono. "Lo siento Sra. Weasley pero Dumbledore ya no esta aquí para protegerme" Ella no contestó, pero otra voz si lo hizo. "Sea como fuese eso Harry, la Orden esta todavía aquí para protegerlo." Harry giró para ver a Remus Lupin sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"No ellos no pueden. Yo no estaré aquí por mucho más tiempo, tengo lugares a donde ir y personas que ver. Nadie me puede proteger ya, nadie salvo yo mismo." Harry se quitó su capa y la colgó sobre la silla.

Remus frunció el entrecejo. "Qué tiene que hacer usted Harry?" El preguntó sonando bastante preocupado.

"Yo no tengo que hacer nada Lupin. Tengo que terminar lo que Dumbledore y yo comenzamos." Dijo sencillamente, pero él sonrió levemente a Lupin para mostrar que él no lo menospreciaba. Era una técnica que él recordó que empleaba Albus Dumbledore el verano pasado, para ablandar su tono, para que Harry no creyera que él lo estaba menospreciando, y para mostrar que él era libre para hacer mas preguntas. Harry continuó hablando.

"Con suerte, yo quizás me encuentre también con Snape en mi viaje, y si lo hago le mostraré la misma misericordia que él le mostró al Profesor Dumbledore." El se sentó en el asiento al lado de Lupin, sus ojos chispeando por la cólera al pensar en lo que Snape le había hecho a su mentor. Molly vio esto y lo reprendió.

"Usted no debe pensar en eso Harry Potter, todavía eres un niño." Harry la miró y sacudió la cabeza, "No Sra. Weasley, usted quiere creer que soy todavía un niño, pero yo no he sido un niño desde hace varios años. Todo lo hago por cumplir mi destino."

"Matar a Severus Snape no es su destino Harry!" Ella chilló, y Harry cabeceó, "no, usted tiene razón, es su merecido. El tiene parte de la culpa de las muertes de mis padres, en la muerte de Sirius y él es únicamente responsable de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, quiero poner las manos sobre el y si Merlín me ayuda, lo haré." Harry sentía los ojos de Remus Lupin clavados en su cráneo.

"Y usted que habilidad tiene para hacer eso Harry?" Lupin preguntó escépticamente, "…Porque la última vez que te miré todavía te faltaba completar un año de educación." Harry giró para encontrar la vieja mirada del Profesor sobre él.

"La tenga o no la tenga. ¿Si no hago nada que importara la habilidad? Y si lo hago seré el chico que dos veces vivió." Se rió irónicamente. "Pero el tiempo esta acabándose y yo no tengo un año para malgastar en el colegio. No ahora que Dumbledore está muerto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y dudo que tenga mucho tiempo para hacerlas, con habilidad o no, abrazo el desafío. Pienso que es mejor plan que sentarme a esperar que Voldermort golpee primero. Esta vez, todo será en mis términos." Harry dijo sonando satisfecho, la boca se curvó levemente en una sonrisa muy pequeña. El miró como si quisiese asustar a un gato muy callado que había obtenido su sueño final, y que estaba a punto de saberlo.

"Como lo haremos nosotros. Nosotros ya le hemos dicho Harry, usted no estará solo. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos." Otra voz dijo calladamente, era su mejor amigo Ron que había hablado; él tenía agarrada la mano de su amiga, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry. "A fin de cuentas nosotros hemos estado siempre juntos¿no sería una lástima romper la tradición ahora no?" Ella le sonrió tristemente, "estaremos con tigo de cualquier manera Harry, como nosotros siempre hemos estado. Dónde usted va, nosotros vamos, como nosotros siempre hemos hecho." Harry se levantó y los miró.

"Me preguntaba donde estaban ustedes dos. Esto es mucho más peligroso que todo lo que hicimos antes, y no habrá nadie para ayudarnos si las cosas se ponen feas. Es su elección, y como Dumbledore me permitió hacer la elección yo solo, yo permitiré que ustedes lo hagan solos, y de cualquier manera, yo no pensé en alguien mejor que ustedes para hacerlo." El sonrió levemente por las miradas indignadas en las caras de sus amigos, pero él continuó hablando. "Ustedes tienen hasta el día después de mi cumpleaños para decidirlo, para entonces debo tener una contestación."

"No es necesario. Estoy con usted. No es una elección difícil usted sabe Harry, eres mi mejor compañero, yo estaré con usted hasta el final." Ron dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en la molestia simulada por su comportamiento típico de amigo. La sra. Weasley comenzó a expresarla protesta, pero Harry la ignoró, y la cortó de rápidamente.

"Si usted viene tiene que estar preparado para algo. Usted podría acabar como mis padres. La única diferencia es que usted habría tenido un compromiso más corto, y no dejaría ningún niño detrás de usted." Harry les dijo su lado Slytherin que surge brevemente. Ron pareció choqueado.

"¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín usted supo que Hermione y yo estamos comprometidos?" Harry señaló sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione llevaba un anillo de oro solitario en el dedo anular.

Ron sacudió la cabeza con una risita pequeña. "Sólo un buscador habría notado eso. Es una lástima que nosotros no estemos jugando el año próximo Capitán." A Harry le pareció como si Ron hubiera omitido su advertencia, así que él comenzó a hablar otra vez cuándo Ron lo interrumpió.

"¡Sí Harry¡Lo sabemos¡Generalmente las personas están en el riesgo cuando hay una guerra¡Es una decisión que todos tiene que tomar! No solo nosotros. Es verdad, estaremos en más riesgo que la mayoría, pero así es. Aun así estaremos con usted. Pare de tratar de convencernos de quedarnos, no lo conseguirá." Hermione sonrió levemente y continuó donde Ron lo había dejado. "Harry, nosotros no hemos hecho nada pero pensamos acerca de lo que usted nos dijo. El riesgo vale la pena. Es lo correcto, y nosotros lo haríamos de todos modos porque ¡tenemos interés en usted!" Harry sonrió levemente. "¿Yo se que se preocupan por mi, pero te das cuenta de que si vienes conmigo no habrá tiempo para Hogwarts y las clases? Usted no se graduara." Ron se rió girando silenciosamente lejos de su prometida.

Hermione parecía dolida y le miró bastante molesta, ella le dio una dura mira a Harry. "¡Yo no puedo creer que pienses que valoro mi educación más que su vida Harry!"

El sonrió. "Tu fuiste la chica que dijo una vez 'espero que estén contentos con ustedes mismos. ¿Podríamos haber acabado muertos todos -- o peor, expulsados,' en nuestro primer año Hermione? Es obvio que no graduarse será difícil para ti, sin embargo nunca pensé que lo valorarías más que mi vida." Ella lo miro otra vez bastante molesta.

¿"Sí es un sacrificio, pero es uno que yo estoy preparada para hacer, así que puede dejarlo caer¡Ron sacrificará el Quidditch, pero tu no estas haciendo un punto acerca de eso! Tu sacrificas el amor por Ginny¡y estas muy calmado acerca de eso!" Ella dijo con una mirada sagaz, "Que es una cosa completamente estúpida de hacer Harry, pero eso no viene al caso porque no me escucharás de todos modos."

"Bien. Vale. Veo tu punto Hermione, yo lo dejaré caer." Harry dijo apartando la mirada de la familia Weasley, con un rubor que tiñó sus mejillas a la mención de su separación con Ginny. "Yo sólo intento prepararlos para la dura realidad que nos aguarda, ninguna de estas aventuras será bonita. Pondremos en riesgo nuestras vidas y seguramente nos asustaremos alguna vez"

"Ninguno de ustedes va a dondequiera!" La sra. Weasley oyó suficiente, y tuvo bastante de ser ignorada en su propio hogar.

¿Ron la miró enojadamente, "Mi mejor amigo se va a meter a saber en qué problema, y esperas que me quede en casa como un chico pequeño y bueno, y dejar que el lo afronte sólo¡Yo no pienso hacerlo madre¡Iré con él!" El chasqueó la lengua. Hermione colocó su mano en el hombro de Ron para calmarlo, ella habló suavemente a la sra. Weasley. "Nos iremos el día después del cumpleaños de Harry. Recordamos a Harry en el funeral del Directores asistir a la boda de Bill, y Harry y Ron deben tomar sus pruebas de aparición el día del cumpleaños de Harry".

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Lupin.

¿"Quién sabe? Quizás nosotros visitemos el valle Godric primero. Hay es donde todo empezó ¿no?" Harry murmuró toqueteando el falso Horcrux, que llevaba alrededor del cuello. "¿Qué es eso Harry?" Lupin preguntó otra vez. Harry lo miró y habló calladamente, "Un recordatorio de lo que está en juego." Hermione lo miró tristemente, "No podrías haberlo sabido Harry."

¿"Ese es el punto Hermione? Esa noche fue el infierno, en todas las maneras en que te lo puedes tomar."

"¿Informarás a la Orden de tu misión Harry?" Lupin preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza, "Nadie aparte de nosotros tres lo debe de saber. Se lo prometí al Director y Hermione y Ron me lo prometieron a mí."

"Pero. El ya no esta Harry…" la sra. Weasley empezó tentativamente, ella parecía querer saber todos los detalles antes de perder el juicio.

"Como ya le dije a la profesor McGonagall, Sra. Weasley. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no desobedeciera sus ordenes ni las parara, incluso si él muriera, así que eso hago yo."

"Molly, para de presionar a Harry, usted sabe lo que él le dijo a Scrimgeour." Remus dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, que se dirigió a Harry.

"Que soy el hombre de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo lo supo usted?" Harry dijo suavemente.

"Los retratos de los directores hablan Harry, usted le dijo al director lo que hizo no?" Harry cabeceó.

"Necesitaremos algunos de los productos de Fred y George," Harry dijo a sus amigos, "Algo que podría ser útil, los Sombreros Protectores, las Capas, los Guantes, Polvo Instantáneo de Oscuridad, Detonadores de atrae señuelos y Orejas Extensibles. ¿Ustedes dos podrían necesitar una capa de invisibilidad cada uno también, necesitare también una varita"

¿"Por qué usted necesita una varita Harry?" Harry miró fijamente a Lupin, "¿usted no lo sabe? Mi varita es la hermana de la varita de Voldermort. Pluma de fénix. Fawkes, las plumas. ¿Apareció Ollivander?" Molly levantó la mano a la boca tratando de suprimir una boqueada por la revelación de Harry.

"No." Murmuró Lupin pensativamente.

"La vergüenza. Yo siempre pensé que el era raro, dudo que él fuera raptado, probablemente siempre fue un Mortifago, él era un hombre muy impar. Yo nunca me sentía seguro alrededor de él." Harry se estremeció recordando cómo estar en presencia de Ollivander te hacía sentir, y cómo sus misteriosos ojos – parecían seguir cada paso suyo, como el ojo de Moody, pero más siniestramente.

¡"Harry! Usted no puede acusar a las personas de…" Molly empezó. Hermione se rió amargamente.

"Él nunca confió en Snape. ¡Y no era el único que lo hizo! Ninguno de nosotros lo creía, acabamos por pensar que era a causa de la vieja hostilidad entre sus padres, Sirius y Snape. ¿Nosotros lo dijimos, pero si Dumbledore decía que él era confiable, entonces él lo era, y mira cómo terminó? Yo pienso que debemos pensar que todos podrían ser un posible mortifago, es mejor que confiar ciegamente. Nosotros no podemos perder a nadie más, especialmente Harry, no después de perder a Dumbledore." Hermione lo dijo de manera amenazante, los ojos castaños brillando extrañamente.

Harry fue sacudido levemente al oír la vista tan pesimista de Hermione. "No Hermione no todos son un posible mortifago, el Profesor Dumbledore tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Algunas personas merecen segundas oportunidades y merecen algo de confianza, mira Sirius cuando él casi mató a Snape, Snape era un imbécil, pero aún para una broma era extrema. ¿No debí haberle dado yo mi confianza? Hay que encontrar la mitad entre la extrema confianza de Dumbledore y la constante desconfianza de Moody 'todos están fuera,' la vigilancia, paranoia." Harry terminó con el sentimiento de haber dado un sermón.

"¡Bien dicho, Harry!". Una nueva voz se escuchó detrás de Ron y Hermione, estos se apartaron para dejar pasar a Ginny. "Pero estoy segura que usted no desayunó en casa de los Dursley, y que debe de estar hambriento". Molly abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se disculpó con Harry diciendo que se había olvidado y que ahora le prepararía algo. Harry le agradeció y pensó en lo difícil que sería pasar esos diez días intentando alejarse de Ginny cuando ni siquiera el quería.

Hermione sin embargo, dio un codazo Ron, mientras ella los miró con una sonrisa en su cara y ella cuchicheó, "yo le dije que era una estúpida idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Ahora no se puede contestar asi que les doi las gracias a emigrenyer, karlila, nimphadora..., Megera, GaRrY,Veruka.

Gracias de nuevo a todos y espero que respondan de nuevo.

Anthony Golds


End file.
